


The Color Red Unwanted

by NyxNightmare



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ancestors, F/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxNightmare/pseuds/NyxNightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Some feels to throw. I'm sorry (not sorry) for this. Leave comments and likes!! They are appreciated!!!</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Color Red Unwanted

**Author's Note:**

> Some feels to throw. I'm sorry (not sorry) for this. Leave comments and likes!! They are appreciated!!!

~~~* Present Time*~~~  
How did it come to this? Your breathing was heavy and ragged, though you sucked in as much air as you could through your pale pink lips, it didn't seem enough.You could feel all the pain your body produced, telling you something was wrong. 'No shit' you thought bitterly. As much and as bad as your pain was, it didn't consume your thoughts. 

~~~*Time Jump Back 30 Minutes*~~~  
What did was the shock that your Matespirit had given the guards an order to kill you. You.... the pale, unintelligent, pathetic, expendable human.... that's what the guard had said as he drove his sword into your stomach, just missing your grubs who were to be born any day. You, while still having strength, had taken the sword out of your stomach after the guard had left. Then, taking the sword you beat it with a rock you found until the last few inches of the blade broke off, effectively creating just what you needed. A way to save your grubs.  
You took it and sucked in a deep breath as you ran it across your lower abdomen, watching your mutant red blood blossom across your skin. You whimpered from the pain but determined to continue you stuck your own hands in your stomach. You pushed past organs until you felt your womb, and inside your wiggly little grubs. They had grown so quickly, and a fleeting smile appeared on your face. Then you reached a hand out to grab the sword tip and bring it in close enough to pull your womb to the cut and then VERY carefully cut open your womb. More blood, more pain, shorter life. But you were giving your life for theirs'. Now you chucked away the blade part and reached in, grabbing a grub at a time. They immediately started crying once removed from the internal warmth of your body. You smiled though, as tears came to your eyes, seeing your babies. You then removed your large over sized hoodie and wrapped them in it. Turning you placed them under the bush right next to you to shield them from the elements. You watched as they opened their eyes for the first time, their gazes looking around before falling on yours, to which you smiled and spoke. "Hello my little ones, I'm sorry I'll have to leave you soon.." They immediately recognized you and squeaked loudly, making you smile more as unimaginable love bloomed within you, giving you a sense of completeness.

~~~*Back To Present Time*~~~ Now as you watched them sleep, Kurloz (the bigger one) and Gamzee (the smaller one), you felt the happiness numb the pain. Maybe it was from the blood loss, your blood was all over the ground, a puddle you were soaking in. You watched them sleep, you and the Grad Highblood had already chosen their names. Yes, you (f/n) (l/n), you were the Matespirit to him. How you wished you could let him know you weren't mad and never would be, you only wish you could have told him goodbye. And now, as your vision tunneled and your eyes tried to focus on the grubs, you struggled to breath. But you were too weak, just like guard had said, and with a last effort you set your face into one of peace and released your last breath. You had lost your life, lost the battle to live on this alien planet ever since you were a child. But your memory would live on in your grubs.

~~~*The Grand Highblood's Point Of View*~~~  
I had smelt her blood.... her mother fucking perfect blood. Something was so wrong, as I raced through the fucking halls of our miraculous palace I used my nose to lead the way. I found her in the beautiful mother fucking gardens we had planted together in celebration of our mother fucking Matespiritship and our grubs. They were Roses, Tulips, Lillies, Gerber Daises, and Orchids. The mother fucker loved them, and had ask me to help her bring them back. And now... as I stood in the beautiful garden, the one that was so mother fucking beautiful it only looked like a final fucking resting place. Because in the center near her one favorite section lay her body. (f/n) didn't move, her skin was cold and pale. I knew she was dead.... MY MOTHER FUCKING MATESPIRIT WAS GONE!!! I collapsed beside her and held her small frame against mine as I sobbed, light indigo tears falling. I knew how this had happened, a guard had mistaken her for a servent, she was wearing servant like clothes, her hair was tucked under a bandanna, and her skin had been streaked with dirt. That's how I had left her when I went to subjugate lowbloods. One servant that was supposed to be killed had escape before she was brought in to me. So I told a guard to get her, but they got (f/n) instead. Now she was gone... mother fucking gone. I closed my eyes for a while then suddenly I heard a squeak, then another. I carefully lay her down and lift up the edge of a bush. And there... our grubs, she had fucking saved them. Now as I picked them up, I heard her last whisper in my ear 'take care of them and of yourself my love'

I will (f/n).... I will


End file.
